


forget

by jensoochaeng



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensoochaeng/pseuds/jensoochaeng
Summary: It took her a whole minute to comprehend what the nurse was trying to say. Obviously, she was in the hospital. Why? She didn’t know. She couldn’t remember anything. Not even her name.How can I remember what a hospital and a nurse are but I can’t remember my own name?Then it hit her.Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Hospital

Confusion clogged her mind. It felt like a big, grey rain cloud was hanging, not even on top of her head, but inside her brain! She squinted multiple times, trying to adjust to the bright light that surrounded the big, white room. _Where am I?_ Wait. _Who am I?_

She saw a nurse come inside the room. “How are you feeling?”

  
It took her a whole minute to comprehend what the nurse was trying to say. Obviously, she was in the hospital. Why? She didn’t know. She couldn’t remember anything. Not even her name. _How can I remember what a hospital and a nurse are but I can’t remember my own name?_ Then it hit her. _Chaeyoung._

  
She tried to reply to the nurse but the words would not come. She opened her mouth several times but no sound came out of it.

  
“It’s okay, sweetie, you have a concussion. I know focusing is hard right now,” said the nurse, as she handed the patient a small plastic cup with water that she took from the bedside table.

  
The concussed girl took small sips of the water. It felt refreshing. Suddenly, she felt completely aware of her body. When she woke up she couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t her head, but now it was like her blood was slowly flowing to the ends of her limbs, making her aware of her own existence.

  
“What happened?” she managed to ask in the tiniest voice.

  
“You were in an accident,” replied the nurse, with a sorrowful look on her face.

  
_An accident?_ She was trying really hard to remember what had happened. _What kind of accident?_ She didn’t even know how to drive, _Chaeyoung always drove her everywhere. Wait, I’m Chaeyoung. ‘No, you’re not’_ whispered a small voice in the back of her head.

  
“What kind of accident?” she asked, confused.

  
“A bystander saw you lying on the pavement of a side road. We do not know who attacked you but the police are looking into it. From the looks of your wounds it was two or three guys,” whispered the nurse, like delivering the news was a great weight on her shoulders and saying it did not lift off the burden.

  
The girl’s eyes widened. Why couldn’t she remember? _My wounds?_ That’s when she decided to actually look at her body. She had been feeling the fullness of it. Of having hands and feet and arms and legs but she hadn’t looked at them. She could feel a soft cloth wrapping her torso beneath the hospital gown. She realized she could feel the same material wrapped around her head. She went to touch the top of it but when she lifted her arm it hurt, a lot. And then she saw the thick cast surrounding her thin arm. The cast was white and big. She wished it had a strawberry blonde tinge to it. _Like my hair._ Once again, she reached for her head and the result surprised her. Her hair was brown. _But I’m blonde. What is going on?_

  
“What’s wrong with me?” she asked, puzzled. She couldn’t understand what was going on. Not a single thing. She felt stupid and small and childish. She wanted a specific set of arms to hug her in that moment but she couldn’t remember who they belonged to.

  
“Nothing is wrong with you, sweetie, you just have a couple of injuries. Your arm is broken in two places, that’s why the cast is a bit thicker than they normally are. You need to make sure not to move it too abruptly or it will hurt. Those bastards beat you bloody, pardon my language. The kicks left cuts on your stomach but they’ve already been disinfected and wrapped in bandages. You have two broken ribs that should heal fine on their own. You will be on bedrest for at least a week, that’s a given,” the nurse went on and on as she scribbled stuff down on a notebook she was carrying.

  
“What about my head? Why is it bandaged, too?” asked the patient.

  
“Oh, well, they also kicked your head. You have two strong blows on your head. The one on the back of your head, we believe, was from your head hitting the concrete floor. The other one was probably made with a rock. Couldn’t have been too big or anything but it was a hard hit. That one’s on the side of your head, almost on your forehead,” the nurse said, apologetically, like she had been the one who smashed a rock against the side of the patient’s head.

  
“Did you have to dye my hair to tend the injuries or something?” asked the patient after some time.

  
“No, your hair was brown when you were admitted into the hospital… Why do you ask?” the nurse wondered, completely taken aback.

  
“No reason,” the brunette replied distractedly, thinking of possible ways her hair could’ve changed colors in the span of time her mind decided to erase.

  
“Listen, miss, here’s the issue. The injuries done to your head may be giving you amnesia and confusing you. What you did, how you look, what others have said, everything is probably a big, fuzzy cloud right now. You have to give it time,” explained the nurse, kindly.

  
“Am I gonna remember everything soon?” she asked, anxious.

  
“We’ll see. First, we had to let you wake up on your own to know the severity of the damage done to your brain. Let me call the doctor,” said the nurse, as she got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out of the door.

  
The brunette could only see her go. _Who am I? Maybe I was never blonde. But why did I think I was blonde?_

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an old man walking into the room. He was wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. _Well, at least I know that’s the doctor._

  
“Hello, young lady. I am here to brief you on your recovery and to see if there’s anything we can do for you right now. We want to keep you in for at least two more days. To see how the injury in your head develops with time. You must feel confused. Like you don’t know what’s going on. Tell me, do you remember your name?” he asked, pushing back the glasses on his nose.

  
“Chae-Chaeyoung?” the girl asked, uncertain. That was the first name she remembered so it must be hers. _It would be ironic if I remembered someone else’s name but not mine._

  
She saw the nurse eye her suspiciously and then look at the doctor. The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the information on the sheets of paper located by the foot of the patient’s bed.

  
“Your name is Kim Jisoo,” the doctor said, a firm tone in his voice that made the statement seem final. But it made no difference to Jisoo. She couldn’t believe her ears. _Jisoo_.

  
“Jisoo,” she repeated out loud, the word tasting strange on her tongue. “Jisoo,” she said again. And then, all at once, memories flooded her brain and vision. She started remembering everything, well, actually, just one specific person. She heard a small, high-pitched voice calling her name, Jisoo, and then she saw her.


	2. Chaeyoung

She saw her blonde hair and the way it fell past her shoulders, almost touching the start of her lower back. A lower back Jisoo loved to wrap her arm around, as she was doing now. They were sitting on a beach towel, legs tangled, Jisoo’s arm around her with a grip that screamed she did not want to let go, ever. Chaeyoung, _oh sweet, mesmerizing Chaeyoung,_ was looking up at the sky. Then, all of a sudden, she turned to Jisoo.

“Would you ever forget about me?” the blonde asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

“Babe, are you serious?” replied the brunette. “I could never forget about you even if I wanted to.”

“YOU WANT TO?” screamed Chaeyoung, hitting Jisoo lightly on the arm, making Jisoo shift her position and face her girlfriend now.

“Of course not, I literally want to spend every living second with you. Even if I wanted to, I would never dream of not knowing who you are. Hell, even if I lost my memory tomorrow I’m pretty sure I’d still remember you,” Jisoo finished her small rant. Then, she laughed. Chaeyoung was looking at her with such love in her eyes, it took Jisoo’s breath away.

“I love you. Please, don’t ever forget about me and I promise I’ll never forget about you,” the younger girl said. “Even if we break up, which is definitely not gonna happen, and we end on bad terms, which is most definitely not gonna happen, I want you to know you can always count on me.”

“We’re not gonna break up and we’re not gonna lose our memories, baby, but okay, you can count on me too,” Jisoo said with a smile on her face. Chaeyoung had been her everything for the past three years. They met at a coffee shop. Jisoo was reading one of her favorite books, _Conversations with friends._ She had just started her reread session but she was distracted by the nice music ringing softly in her ears.

She was interrupted by an even sweeter melody. A girl’s laughter. She turned around to look for the creator of such beautiful sound when her eyes met a much more beautiful sight. _Thank God we have five senses._ A tall, slim girl with perfect strawberry blonde hair was talking to Lisa, her favorite bartender and a good friend of hers. The stranger was resting her elbows on the delivery counter, her butt sticking out in the air and her chin was on top of her hands. _She looks so cute._

“Yo, Jisoo, your coffee is ready,” screamed Lalisa in an unprofessional way. Jisoo blushed when she noticed everyone at the café turned to look at her. Lisa was just smiling at her and waving for her to approach the counter. Jisoo was suddenly nervous, but also excited. Walking towards the counter, her coffee and Lisa, meant she was also walking towards the pretty girl.

“Thanks Lis but please stop giving me bigger cups than what I ordered. I can barely finish the medium one and it already keeps me up at night,” Jisoo joked, hoping she could make the girl next to her laugh that sweet melody again.

“We should go on a midnight adventure, then,” the strawberry blonde said, batting her eyelashes and smiling a little at Jisoo. The latter could not believe her ears. _Is she flirting with me?_

“Rosie, not on my counter, go pick up girls somewhere else,” complained Lisa, with a knowing look on her face.

“But I like the nerds,” pouted Rosie.

Jisoo gasped. “I’m not a nerd,” she defended herself. Lisa gave her the biggest eye roll in the world while Rosie giggled at her. _There we go._ “Anyway, you have the sweetest laugh I’ve ever heard,” Jisoo said, sheepishly but determined to not let shyness get in the way of her and her future girlfriend.

The memory lingered inside her mind like the delicious smell of homemade pancakes stays in the kitchen floor, reminding everyone who walks by of the sweet moment that was shared. Jisoo snapped out of the thought when she heard her hospital room’s door clicking. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar color of strawberry blonde cascading past the petite girl’s shoulders. As the girl entering the room turned around and took in the sight that was waiting for her, she gasped. The air stayed in her lungs for what seemed like ages.

“Jisoo,” Chaeyoung whispered, after slowly letting out the air inside her lungs.

“Chaeyoung?” Jisoo asked. She felt stupid asking. She knew the girl before her was Chaeyoung. Hell, it was the only thing she was certain of.

Her face straightened and she repeated, in a more confident tone, “Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung was having trouble breathing. She had never seen Jisoo look so small, so fragile, so broken. Her body was covered in white bandages. The bags under her eyes were a deep purple, even though her eyes still held the same patience and love for her. Chaeyoung felt tears starting to form in her eyes. As soon as Jisoo saw it, she started tearing up too.

“I-I’m s-s-so-sorry-y,” Jisoo mumbled. Chaeyoung could barely understand what the older girl was saying and she definitely did not understand why she was saying it.

Chaeyoung ran to Jisoo’s side and sat next to her. Jisoo scooted to the side to give the younger girl space and was surprised when Chaeyoung hugged her tightly and rested her chin on top of the mess of tangles that was Jisoo’s hair. Jisoo gasped when Chaeyoung squeezed her. The pain blinding her for a moment. She let out a small whimper and Chaeyoung let go, realizing she was hurting the brunette. Jisoo held on to her tighter, looking her in the eye, letting her know she'd rather be in pain than let go.

“I-I swear I did-didn’t f-forget about yo-you,” Jisoo tried to speak coherently, only to fail again due to her subsiding pain. “In f-fact, you’re the only one I remembered,” the brunette sniffled and the blonde’s heart skipped three beats.

“Jisoo, it’s okay, we’re broken up, anyway. You did not have to remember me,” Chaeyoung replied, half smiling.

Jisoo’s smile, on the other hand, fell completely. _Broken up?_

Chaeyoung noticed Jisoo’s mood change and said, “You remembered that, didn’t you?”

Jisoo thought for a moment. “No,” she stated, “Why did we break up?”

“I don’t know… I was a mess back then. I didn’t know what I was doing with my life and you seemed so put together I felt like I was dragging you with me,” Chaeyoung opened up.

“And I let you go just like that?” Jisoo wondered, reprimanding herself for being so weak and letting the love of her life slip right through her fingers. Knowing Chaeyoung wasn't hers anymore hurt more than all the injuries she had right now combined.

“Well,” Chaeyoung chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. “I didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“I left the country,” Chaeyoung said, looking down. She felt bad for leaving Jisoo, but at the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. She couldn’t keep messing Jisoo’s life up along with hers. Jisoo had so much potential.

“Oh,” Jisoo sighed. “If we broke up, why am I still clearly in love with you?”

Chaeyoung let out a small gasp. Jisoo turned to look at her. They stared at each other for so long, Jisoo’s eyes started getting teary from the dryness. She looked down with a small smile on her face.

“Why are you here? When did you get back to the country? Did I know?” Jisoo asked in a small voice.

Chaeyoung had to lean in closer to her to hear her properly. None of them minded. In fact, Jisoo needed Chaeyoung to get even closer. Their arms, shoulders and legs were touching on the side except Jisoo’s leg was inside the blanket. Chaeyoung wanted their foreheads to touch, too, but she couldn’t find the courage to lean in completely. To let herself go and feel a love so powerful she only felt it when Jisoo was this close to her. She missed the feeling so much.

“I came as soon as they called me. I’m back at my parents’ house. Been back for a month now and no, you didn’t know,” Chaeyoung finished, a little ashamed of herself. Nonetheless, she allowed herself to look at Jisoo’s face quickly, to register how she took the news. Jisoo’s face was a mixture between happiness and hurt. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure why.

“I’m glad you’re back but it makes me sad that you didn’t tell me,” Jisoo clarified.

“We weren’t on speaking terms, Chu. I’m so sorry and I’m so happy I was your emergency contact,” Chaeyoung said, truthfully.

“Oh, you weren’t my emergency contact. Well, I don’t know if you were. But your number was the only one I remembered and my phone was stolen when I was attacked so,” Jisoo shrugged. Chaeyoung’s heart warmed at the sight. “I’m scared I’ll never remember anything,” Jisoo continued, “I wanna remember everything about our relationship. Even the pain of the break up. I wanna remember everything about my parents and my siblings and about my life before the accident. It seems unfair, you know? I have you and then I lose you and then I lose my memory and the only thing I have is you again. Only to find out I don’t really have you, just because you’re the only person I remember doesn’t mean you want to be here with me and—“ Jisoo stopped talking when she felt Chaeyoung’s lips on hers.

They kissed forever. Jisoo was lying on her side, the inclination of the bed allowing her to rest comfortably against the pillows while Chaeyoung held her waist with one hand and used the other to prop herself up. They made out forever. Legs completely tangled under the covers, one of Jisoo’s hands behind Chaeyoung’s neck. The lack of air between them making them hold on to each other even tighter, like they’re both about to disappear.

“I’ll help you remember, Jisoo, and I will never let you forget again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so i decided to end it sooner than i expected. i hope yall liked it. idk if im ever posting again but if yall wanna keep in touch and talk chaesoo follow me on twitter @nancyaaa__

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back. i started writing this and i realized it was gonna be long, like the last one. so i decided to upload it in parts. hence why it's more than one chapter. anyway, i don't know how long this will be probably 3 or 4 chapters but we'll see. hope y'all enjoy it and remember: spread the chaesoo agenda. love u all.


End file.
